In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) which is a standardization project of a mobile communication system, Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is specified to provide multicast/broadcast service.
In the current MBMS, multicast/broadcast data is transmitted via a PMCH (Physical Multicast Channel) in units of a MBSFN (Multicast-Broadcast Single-Frequency Network) including a plurality of cells (MBSFN transmission).
Meanwhile, in order to provide efficient multicast service, SC-PTM (Single Cell Point to Multi-point) transmission is studied. According to the SC-PTM transmission, multicast data is transmitted in cell units via a PDSCH (Physical Downlink Shared Channel).